You're Beautiful
by ACrazyRedHeadedChick
Summary: You are insecure, and Phil helps you. The summary sucks, but the story isn't bad- like this summary. Anyway, this is a PhilxReader. Please read and leave a review. Want to leave a suggestion? The information is inside. Love ya! ACrazyRedHeadedChick


**Author's Note: Hey, Earthlings! I know haven't uploaded any stories in a while, but I've been busy and lazy... Anyway, I wanted to post this story for all of you who are self conscious. I know it's short, but it was really early in the morning/ really late at night when I wrote this.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. It's a PhilxReader story. Enjoy!**

**Read and leave a review if ya want.**

**Also, if you want to request something, just leave a comment or send me a PM. You do not need an account to suggest a story. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

You're Beautiful. It doesn't matter who you are or what you look like. You are beautiful.

~ACrazyRedHeadedChick

* * *

You looked at yourself in the mirror carefully. You didn't like your appearance.

You felt that you were ugly. You felt that you were too big. You didn't like your hair. You didn't like your eyes. You didn't like yourself at all. The thing you didn't like the most about yourself was the stretch marks. They were on you inner thighs and very brightly colored. They went down pretty far, so you never liked to wear anything above the tips of your fingertips when they were at your side.

Ugly.

You glared at yourself in the mirror as you tried to make yourself look skinnier.

"(Y/n), are you dressed?" You forgot that your boyfriend, Phil, was staying with you for the weekend. You had no clue what he saw in you. Maybe you were just his pity date.

"Yeah," you said softly, still glaring and trying to suck in your stomach.

"You're beautiful, you know." You turned to Phil with a sad face, trying to keep tears from forming.

"No, I'm not," you muttered, looking to the ground as tears slipped into your eyes without permission.

"Yes, you are," Phil said as he wrapped his arms around you.

"How can you even say that," you managed to choke out. "How can you say that I'm beautiful when I'm ugly, and fat, and disgusting?"

"(Y/n), look at me." You shake your head. He sighs and tilts your head up to look at him. "I don't want to hear you say anything bad about yourself ever again."

"Nothing on me is pretty or cute."

"No, you're right. There isn't a single pretty or cute thing on you." You feel your whole body sag as his words met your ears. He hushed you before you could reply.

"Everything on you is beautiful. Your smooth and shining hair is beautiful. Your big eyes are beautiful. Your little nose is beautiful. Your mouth is beautiful. Your ears are beautiful. Your figure is beautiful. Your stomach is beautiful. Your height is beautiful. Your thighs are beautiful; the stretch marks are just beautiful decorations that mark you as you. Even your little feet are beautiful." You break down and start sobbing into his chest as he continued to tell you about all of the things you were so self conscious about: saying that every single one of them are beautiful.

"When you laugh, no matter how rare that's been lately, you're beautiful," Phil continued, making you hold him tighter. "When you cry, you're beautiful. When you read, you're beautiful. You're beautiful when you sleep. You're beautiful when you're focused. You're beautiful every second of the day and night. You may not see it yourself, but you are so beautiful."

You sniffed and looked up at him, gazing into his eyes with tear-filled ones. You open your mouth to say something, thinking that he's finished, but he places a gentle finger over your lips.

"I'm not finished," he told you softly. You go silent and listen to him, tears still slipping down your face. "You are perfect in every way, (y/n). I don't want you saying or even thinking anything different. Everything about you is perfect and beautiful, your looks, your personality, your sense of humor, how you react to things. Everything. And you know what?"

"What," you asked. Your tears had finally stopped, and you were searching his eyes, hoping and begging that everything he's said is true. That you might actually be beautiful.

"The beauty that is standing right in front of me is mine, and I won't let anything bring you down. I won't let anyone hurt you, and I won't let anyone think that you aren't beautiful or perfect," he told you, wiping the stray tears off of your face. "You deserve much more than me, but, since you actually thought of me as worthy, I will cherish every moment with you and make sure you feel beautiful every moment of your life. Do you know why, (y/full/n)?"

"Why," you asked him, tearing up again.

"Because I love you." You broke down again, clutching his shirt and sobbing into his chest. He held you close and rested his head against yours, swaying you both a little.

"I love you, too, Philip Michael Lester," you say into his chest. Your body shook with silent sobs. "I love you so much."

You finally calm down a while later, hugging him tightly as you stared into his eyes.

"I probably look like a mess," you told him with a laugh, wiping your eyes softly.

"But you're my mess," Phil told you with a chuckle. He gave you a gentle kiss before pulling you with him into the living room.

"What're you doing?" He was starting to go back to your room.

"You just stay right there," he told you. "We're watching movies, eating ice cream, and relaxing today."

The two of you, while wrapped in a blanket, snuggled on the couch, watched movies, and ate a whole bunch of unhealthy stuff.

"I love you," he told you, kissing your forehead softly as he tucked you into your bed.

"I love you, too."

~Fin~

* * *

**I hope you Earthlings enjoyed this. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to preview some or PM me. If you are insecure, remember that you are beautiful.**

**Stay strong! I love you!**

**I hope you have a good morning/evening/afternoon/day/week/year/month/mome nt!**

**Love ya!**

**~ACrazyRedHeadedChick**


End file.
